


Free Fall

by devil_wears_vans



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Azira has family problems, Crowley doesn't like emotions, Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Gay, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Projecting onto Crowley? In my fic? It's more likely than you'd think, Tags May Change, WIP, good omens human au, oblivious gays are oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_wears_vans/pseuds/devil_wears_vans
Summary: Antoinette J. Crowley, the art major, is a self proclaimed spitfire of a girl, but is quite known to be very prone to social anxiety and just general self loathing behavior. These things tend to come with the type of home she was from. Cold, distant, and emotionally closed off parents will usually create equally as closed off and cold children, seeing as that's all they’ve ever known.Amelia Azera Fell, the literature major, is the last person that you would expect Crowley to get along with, but this literal ball of sunshine might be just what she needs to bring herself out of this life long free fall and start anew. But is it enough? And more importantly, is Crowley enough?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. New Beginnings

‘A new year, a new start, a new you.’ The mantra repeated itself over and over again in the back of her mind. ‘A new beginning, new faces, new...friends…’ , she thought, although that last bit was going to prove quite difficult seeing that ‘attitude first, questions later’ tended to be their general approach towards meeting new people. She assessed herself in the mirror at the back of the bedroom door and did a final inspection of her outfit choice. All black, just the way it should be. From the leather jacket down to the combat boots, everything screamed ‘Don’t fuck with me’, or at leats that’s what she was going for. Looking ahead at herself, meeting her own eyes in the mirror, she lets out a shaky breath.

“Now”, she states to herself, completely alone in the room, “Today is going to be fine, you’re going to be fine. Because you are motherfucking Antonette Crowley, and a little anxiety hasn’t stopped you before.” 

This was a complete lie. It totally has, and on more than one occasion. Antonette J. Crowley is a self proclaimed spitfire of a girl, but is quite known to be very prone to social anxiety and just general self loathing behavior. These things tend to come with the type of home she was from. Cold, distant, and emotionally closed off parents will usually create equally as closed off and cold children, seeing as that's all they’ve ever known. Crowley, who isn’t every fond of her first name so usually goes by their last, is quite aware of her problems but refuses to do absolutely anything about it because that means admitting there is a problem, and that is not something she plans to do any time soon. No, the start of her college career is supposed to mark a new beginning for her and hopefully getting away from that old way of life will fix the problems without any more intervention. Only thing is, she didn’t move away like the rest of her graduated classmates. Crowley stayed local, and is going to a community college an hour away from her house. There wasn’t enough money to send her away to a big university, even after financial aid. And now at this school, they were “awarded” barely enough aid to cover tuition. This meant that, even though they were free when on campus, she had to return back to that life at night. And that's what she’s looking forward to the least this semester. Hopefully it all goes by fast.  
Crowley finished up by pinning back of a few rouge auburn curls that didn’t like to corporate and lay like the others, grabbed the keys to her car, and placed her favorite sunglasses on the bride of her nose before strutting out of her house and down the front porch. ‘Swaggering’ is how her old friends would describe her gait. Long, fluid strides meet with slightly swinging hips and relaxed shoulders. At one point someone one described her as walking ‘Like the slightly menacing love child of Freddie Mercury and Mick Jagger’, and she will take that as a complement.  
Having already placed her bag in the back of the car earlier that morning, Crowley slides into the driver's seat of the car and starts the engine. The car practically roars to life, seeing as the car is almost thirteen years old and sat around undriven for over a year before Crowley got the chance to buy the old beater car. With the car being older it has no form of bluetooth, so she opts to plugging the aux cord into her phone and chooses a random playlist. As she pulls away from the curb, Queen softly starts to pour out of the car speakers, and a small smile starts to form over Crowley's face as she reached for the volume knob. Cranking it up to almost max while rolling down her windows, she peels out from the parking spot and heads towards the highway. 

“Good morning world.” she mutters to herself, barely audible over the music.  
“If I have to be awake befor ten, then so do the fucking rest of ya.” 

The drive is fairly straightforward, hard to muck up, and at her speeds Crowley will reach the campus with some time to spare. This extra time will be spent sitting in her car, waiting for precisely the right time to head to class, so that they are fashionably late. Knowing when to enter a room to make yourself look mysterious and cool is something Crowley takes a lot of pride in. It’s an art form, you know.


	2. Accidents Happen

Fashionably late is an understatement for how absolutely fucked she is because Crowley didn’t think to account for the almost thirty minutes of backed up traffic, because some dumb ass decided to create only one way to the college campus from the highway. Who decided that trying to funnel hundreds of cars into one tiny street was going to have good results. At this rate she's probably better off skipping her first class entirely because by the time she actually gets parked there will be only ten minutes left and if you think she willing to rush, you have no idea who you’re talking to.   
So that's what she does and enjoys every minute of getting to leisurely find a spot to park, instead of stressing out like everyone else around her. Crowley parks and shuts off the car as she reached for her bag and headphones, gets out and locks the car over she shoulder as she searches for a playlist on her phone that matches her mood.  
Pop punk sounds like decent choice. She was just about to hit play when a familiar voice called out her name.

“Crowley!” The voice called, and Crowley had to hold back for doing a full body eye roll, opting for a regular eye roll that's concealed by her dark glasses. She turns to great the voice. 

“Beez, long time no see.” She said, trying her hardest to keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice. 

“It has, hasn't it. For a while there I was starting to think you were avoiding me.” A smirk formed on Beez’s face.

“Me? Avoiding you? Never.” Sarcasm now filling Crowley's voice. 

She had been avoiding Beez, full first name Beezlebub, because they had gotten her almost arrested on three different occasions in the past year. ‘Bad decisions’ might as well be their middle name because of the amount of stupid shit they pull. Crowely is reckless, but Beez is just plain dangerous. A beat of silence passes, then Crowley continues.

“But I will say, I'm quite surprised to see you here. Last we talked I could have sworn you said ‘College is for rich kids and people who think they have a future.’ So, did your parents win the lotto or are you actually starting to take life seriously?” She says as the pair start to head in the direction of building Crowley's class is in.

Beez shrugs mildly annoyed, “Neither, I'm being forced to be here. It was either go to college or get a job and move out” 

“But, I thought that was the plan? Get the fuck out’a doge and have a place on your own.” She   
teased, knowing that Beez was never really serious about the idea. 

“Well plans fall through, alright. Shit happens”

“So your saying that things fell through with you and the rich boy toy that you fished out of the trash during the summer. What was his name again? Greg? Gram? Gggggg-iant fuckin’ dickwad?” Crowley says, practically hissing out the end bit. 

“Does it matter?” they snapped, “God, I didn’t think you cared about my love life that much?” Beez threw back, with enough bite to show that they aren't playing anymore.

As they approach the building Beez slows down, showing that they have no interest in entering the building. Crowley dramatically turns around to face Beez while delivering the next sentence. 

“I don’t, but mocking and being a general annoyance is my f-” Crowley’s sentence was cut off by a door swinging open into her back, hitting her in the head and promptly sent her to the ground. I guess when you walk backwards, you approach a door much faster than you anticipated.   
Crowley fell, doubled over onto her hands and knees, clutching the back of her head with her right hand and turned to look over her left shoulder to confront and scare the idiot that hit her. She sits up while snatching the glasses off of her face for emphasis, leaving one knee on the ground as she spins around. 

“You are going to fucking regret that I swear to-” Crowley is cut off yet again, but this time not by a door but by apologetic bright blue-grey eyes meeting her angry hazel one’s. They are approaching Crowley apologizing profusely and asking if she is ok, but all Crowley can focus on is that fact that she might have just gotten hit by an angel, and is now dead and gone to heaven. The offender is a short, slightly stocky girl in all white and cream colors with bright blond hair and gorgeous eyes that make Crowleys bi lizard brain short circuit. She should be angry, furious even, but the only thing she is feeling right now is amazement at how someone can be so pretty. Crowley is in such a gay-disaster haze she barley notices the yelling and sudden appearance of Beez, who is now currently grabbing at the angles jacket and essentially threatening her with death for being so unaware.   
The blond looks fearful and dropped the book she was holding. The sudden clap of the book hitting the floor finally brought Crowley back to real life with a start as she realizes Beez is about two seconds away from knocking this poor girls light out. 

Crowley interjects, yelling ”Beez layoff. Were not in high school anymore, the intimidation act is getting stale.” 

Beez looks back at Crowley with an angry confused face, but let's go anyway with a shove. Crowley puts out her hand for Beez to help her up and once she's standing pulls Beez in close so that she can whisper in their ear. 

“Fuck off will ya. I got this.” Crowley says while letting go of Beez’s hand and turns back towards the blond. 

Beez let's go with a huff, opens their mouth as if to say something but promptly shuts it and heads back in the direction they had just came from. 

“Uhh”, Crowley says to the blond with the addition of a lopsided grin, “Sorry about all this. You ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who cOuLd The BlonD AngEl Be?!?! ehhehe. Thinking of possibly doing a perspective shift next chapter but not sure. Would love feedback! Chapters will also get longer as we go, I swear.


	3. The Awkwardness Of Introductions

Crowley asked the question about a minute ago with no reply, just the blond girl looking up at her dumbfounded. They stared at each other for a moment, Crowley getting slightly lost in the others ethereal blue eyes, lizard brain becoming momentarily useless. She cleared her throat trying to break up the silence. 

“Oh my, I..uh.I-I’m not..” The blond said with a start, seeming slightly frazzled. 

‘Can’t blame ‘er, she almost ate Beez’s fist. And they are quite scary, seeing that all five feet of them is filled with pure rage.’ Crowley thought. 

The girl continued to stutter as Crowley bent down to grab her glasses and retrieve the book that the ‘angel’ dropped. She stood as she placed the sun glasses back on her face feeling much more comfortable with her eyes covered.

Crowley held the book out towards the girl. “You ok?”, she repeated.

“Am I- dear girl I’m fine. I’m more worried about you seeing how I- I just clobbered you in the back of the head with a- with a door!” the girl said a little frantically as she reached out to gently take the dropped book from Crowley. 

“Don’t worry about it, accidents happen. Just next time, though, try to not be so uhh, distracted?” Crowley teased with a smirk, nodding towards the book in the others hands. 

A faint blush started on the blond cheeks. ‘Fuck, she’s cute.’ Crowley thought

“Well, uhh, I-I guess your right. But still I’m terribly sorry...” The blonds sentence faded off upon realizing that she didn’t know the other girls name. 

“Crowley. Well, Antoinette Crowley, but I prefer Crowley.” She stuttered out, filling in the gap

“Oh. Well, Crowley, my name is Amelia but most call me by my middle name Azira. My graduating class has four other Amelia’s, so I decided to go by Azira to make things less confusing.” Azira put out her hand excitedly for Crowley to shake. 

“Wow that's...surprising. Not a usually popular name, Amelia.” Crowley said as she shook the others hand.

Azira opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped opting for just staring at her and Crowley's hands still interlocked even though the handshake had ended a few moments ago. 

Crowley looked down, and upon realizing that she still had Aziras hand in her’s, promptly lets go and began to blush quite hard. Her stupid useless lizard brain has crashed three times in the same ten minuets, a new record that she wasn’t very proud of. 

“Well uhh, I’ve gotta..go. Umm, maybe I’ll see you ‘round?” Crowley asked, sounding a bit more anxious thanks she would have preferred.

“Oh, yes. Although I do hope it’s under better circumstances.” Azira stated with a smile.

They parted ways with a wave, and as Crowley entered the building that she had originally been heading towards she remembered her whole reason for going into this building in the first place. With a check of her phone she found that the class has already been going for fifteen minutes and thought, ‘Eh, better late than never.’ 

•••••

And they did meet again, although Crowley wouldn’t consider it great circumstances, but they were better than their first encounter with one another. It was two days after the first day of classes and Crowley had actually managed to make it to her first class, the same one she had missed the other day due to traffic. It was in the same building that she had met Azira outside of.  
‘Azira’ Crowley smiled a little at the thought of the angelic looking girl that she hasn’t seen since that brief (and painful) encounter. She wondered when she’ll get the chance to see her again, hoping it’s soon. Crowley checked with her schedule that she was at the right room, ‘205 - Engl. Comp. 104’. As she’s about to open the door a wave of unease washed over her. Crowley’s mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of her social anxiety, ‘Will they think I’m annoying’, ‘Will I have to speak’, ‘I won't know anybody’,’Haven’t even met any of they yet and they all already probably hate me’. Crowley took a shaky, but steadying breath and did what she does best, repress. Re-positioning her sunglasses to completely cover her eyes, she opened the door with fake confidence. 

To Crowley's delight, only about half the seats in the classroom, that can usually fit 40, are filled. The door is at the back of the room so only a few people noticed her arrival and she had the chance to slink around the back of the room to take one of the empty seats near the window. The professor, without deviating from the current topic of discussion, walked over to Crowley and handed her a packet with a brief smile. Crowley started to flip through the packet as the professor turned to walk back to the front of the class. Her scanning of what appears to be the syllabus is interrupted as Crowley notices that she is being watched from the other side of the room. She peeks out over the top of the paper with a sideways glance to get a look at the weirdo that’s watching her, when her gaze lands on a very specific blue pair of eyes. Azira has her chin resting on her hand, looking slightly diagonally backwards at Crowley. She lowers the paper slightly to look directly at Azira, raising an eyebrow when their eyes fully meet. When she realizes she’s been caught, Azira’s face turns pink as she looks down at the desk, face in hand. Crowley stifles back a giggle. 

‘She gets flustered way to easy.’ Crowley though, a smile working its way onto her face. 

They went back and forth stealing quick glances at each for the rest of the hour, up until the professor dismissed the class. Crowley sunters up to the front as the rest of the students leave to give the professor her name and apologize for missing the first day. She may be a bitch, but she’s not a rude bitch that doesn’t apologize. She turns to head out and is greeted with the sight of Azira waiting by the door. 

“Crowley! I thought it was you. Since when were you in this class?” Azira says as Crowley approached, flashing her a megawatt smile that probably would have left Crowley blind had it not been for the sunglasses. 

“ ‘ello Azira. Since always, just didn’t make it to the first one last time. Me missing this class the other day was honestly one of the reasons I walked backwards into that door. Probably wouldn’t have met you if I actually showed up.” Crowley said with a smirk as the two walked out together.

“Oh, well, what are the odds?” Azira says brightly.”Still very sorry for hitting you with the door, I wasn’t paying much attention.” She says, her face falls a little into a slightly sad smile. 

“Eh, don’t worry about it. I’m fine, didn’t even leave a bump.” That was a yet another total lie. Crowley took as much Advil as her slim body could handle and spent that whole night with an ice pack on her head and a pounding headache that only went away a few hours ago. So maybe not a bump, but a lot of pain still. 

“Well, I still feel quite guilty about it.” Azira said. She paused for a moment, made a face, then stated with a slight excited gasp, “What if we go get lunch together, my treat.”

“Seriously Azira, it’s fine, I’m fine. You don’t have to buy me food to make up for it.” 

“Well then, lets say its not an apology lunch. It’s a ‘Let me treat you so I can get rid of a guilty conscience’ lunch?” Azira asked with a hopeful smile. 

Crowley did a half assed version of an eye role that managed to end in a fond smile that she tried to hide with a smirk. 

“Fine.” she sighed. “But it’ll have to wait, I've got another class right now but we can meet up after.” Crowley said as she checked the time. It had already started by now, but who likes being on time anyway.

“I’m free all afternoon. Could I have your number so that we can get in contact about where to meet when you get out?” 

Crowley and Azira exchanged numbers and went on their separate ways, Crowley fighting back a smile the whole way through the building to her other class.  
She got Azira’s number, and it wasn’t even her that asked. She had never been this giddy over someone, it’s weird, but she doesn’t hate it. As soon as her class ends Crowley shoots Azira, named ‘Angel☺’ in her phone a text saying that she’s out. They discuss where to meet and Crowley is practically skipping off in the direction of their ‘Sorry for bashing your skull in’ lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to do because I couldn't think of how to start, but I did it! Feed back would be much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Oooof, I wrote this instead of sleeping. This is just the beginning, I have so many plans for this story you have no idea. But right now it's 3 am and I need sleep. Will update soon!


End file.
